


Sink Me In the Bloody Moment

by Axel007



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 后续。时间线在结婚后。
Relationships: Thramsay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sink Me In the Bloody Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 后续。时间线在结婚后。

*一个脑洞

席恩微微抬起头，对着镜子看着自己一丝不挂的全身。老天，拉姆斯已经很久没有这么玩儿过了，自从他们举办婚礼，自从他给他一个继承人后……他答应过不会再玩儿这些变态的SM。  
他还记得上一次（五年前？），他让自己穿上女士丝袜对着一个门把手自慰……货真价实的门把手，安装在宾馆的某一间门上，随时随刻都可能有人经过。  
他像婊子一样恳求他放自己回去，回到他们房间的床上，关上门无论他做什么都好……可拉姆斯只是一面酌着红酒，一面面带微笑地告诉他：“越早弄完，你越早能回去。”  
是啊，越早回去被你操。  
最后他射在了那条丝袜里，紧绷的性器好像要把它撑破。白色的污浊顺着腿根留下，他发誓，那是他这辈子最刺激最不打算重来的性爱。  
但是，自从发情以来拉姆斯已经把他丢在这个四面都是镜子的房间里已经一整天了。他的精液在鹅绒床上干结又濡湿,塞在后穴里的跳蛋已经没电不动了,蠢蠢地还在那里待着。他把精力全部用在他和拉姆斯的联结上，渴求地呼唤他。他每一次呼唤,空气里都传来一阵无形的震动。……没有 Alpha会拒绝自己的Omega。他会来的……席恩告诉自己。自己像个荡妇一样翘着屁股，棕色的眸子洗净棱角，温顺又脆弱。他有什么理由不喜欢，啊？  
真的，他找不到理由，而这正是拉姆斯把他丢在这儿的原因。


End file.
